1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to lace/cord locking systems that can specifically be used with articles of footwear within outdoor recreational sports such as snowboard boots but also cycling, hiking, hockey skates, and wakeboarding equipment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There are many different lace locking devices in the market, such as Lacers, Yankz, Crossbow Sure Lock, Lacelock, the Burton Lace Lock, Hyperlite State wakeboard bindings, the Boa Lacing System, and many more. Most of these systems include a specific lace with the product because the type of locking mechanism requires a precise size and a certain material of the lace for the product to work properly. They have a single tooth-like contact point that can easily snag the lace, causing permanent damage. The locking mechanism poorly holds into place, with the assumption that the tightness from the shoe/boot keeps the plunging mechanism in a locking position. After minutes of use, these mechanisms eventually work free with little to no holding force. There are other devices that work with a spring action but at a single contact point with no leverage advantage so the spring is either too weak to lock tight or too tight to easily loosen. Other devices that do lock require more complicated locking procedures so that it is not easy to tighten or release either by force or requiring both hands. Lastly, a more recent concept in snowboarding and wakeboarding equipment is the cable ratchet system called Boa Lacing System. This product includes a metal cable as your lace and locks by rotating a knob that intertwines the cable inside. To release, press the knob. This concept is quite expensive, requires a metal cable that digs into your skin, and can get tangled and damaged that is almost impossible to repair.